Control pedals are used to control or adjust the so-called electrical musical instruments or electrophonic instruments. The pedals can be actuated by hand or by foot, hence the name.
The pedals are usually positioned on pedal board supports, also known as pedal boards.
Patent documents PCT WO2014/114833A1 and WO2015/193526A1 disclose pedal board supports which comprise a board provided on the upper face thereof with multiple parallel grooves. Connectors for the pedals or control devices are coupled along the grooves. The pedals or control devices are in turn fixed or attached by two connectors.
Document WO2014/114833A1 discloses a connector which comprises a metal sheet folded at 90° which has a single elongate hole for attaching the support to each of the grooves. The portion of the metal sheet that is folded perpendicularly to the support makes contact with a side wall of the pedal that is to be connected. At least two connectors are required to connect the pedal and there is a risk that the pedal may slide.
Document WO2015/193526A1 discloses a connector that is made up of a metal sheet folded at 90° which comprises two circular holes, one for attaching the support to the pedal board and the other for receiving a suction pad for attaching to a side wall of the pedal. Said connector overcomes the aforesaid problem of the pedal sliding, but makes the positioning of the pedal rather more difficult, in particular, if there is a need to reposition said pedal in order to slightly correct the position thereof.